Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2k+2(-5k+1)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ -2k + {2(}\gray{-5k+1}{)} $ $ -2k {-10k+2} $ Combine the $k$ terms: $ {-2k - 10k} + 2$ $ {-12k} + 2$ The simplified expression is $-12k+2$